saigenfandomcom-20200216-history
Nenshou Omoi
Nenshou Omoi is an Iwagakure no Sato Genin. Appearance Omoi is a young woman standing at 5' 4" with blue hair, forest green eyes, light tan skin, and a proportionate figure. She wears a black leather biker top with a brass zipper down the middle, black leather daisy dukes with red leather straps and brass buckles, matching black leather shoes with red leather straps and brass fasteners, and a maroon hooded cloak. She has a waist pack on her left hip with her weapons and medical tools. On her right arm is her Cipher Shield Gauntlet. The triangular blade acts both as a weapon and a shield. In weapon form, the Cipher blade runs lengthwise along the bottom of the forearm and has an auto-release brace for added power and stability. This gauntlet also morphs into a shield by flipping back and up onto the front of the forearm, making a mini tower shield of sorts. Personality Omoi is a very kind person in general. She studies iijutsu because she dislikes others being in pain and wishes to aid them in what ever way is possible. She has a bit of a sweet tooth and can pack away quite a bit of food before she even realizes what has happened, but she definitely has compassion and sympathy for the suffering of others. This can tend to get her into trouble, as she goes out of her way to try and help those who are injured, but under most circumstances she can keep a level head. On the inside, however, she deals with some rather grave psychological issues, as the disappearance of her brother has left quite a scar. She occasionally has nightmares connected to the night that he was taken. She also tends to blame herself when things go terribly and horribly wrong with missions. When around people, she is kind and patient, but she can get perturbed when dealing with someone who is especially obstinate, close-minded, or uncaring. History Omoi's childhood would have been normal... if not for the fact that she witnessed the kidnapping of her twin brother, Nenshou Reiyaku. Her house was entered by unknown assailants and her family was attack. Her father and mother were able to fend them off, but not before they had taken Omoi's brother. This blow was doubled by the fact that these were kamikaze assassins; because some had been killed, the explosive tags the dead assailants had strapped to their chests activated, and her family's house was set ablaze. That incident was nearly 4 years ago. Shortly after the incident, she began attending therapy sessions to deal with the emotional stress of losing her brother since they were very close with one another. Against the therapist's advice, Omoi entered into the acadamy at the age of 12; Reiyaku had always encouraged her to become a ninja, and she hangs on to that memory of him with all that she has. Although she is a kind and generally happy person, Omoi still deals with nightmares of seeing the masked man carry her twin off into the darkness of the new moon night. Very few people know of these dreams that secretly torment her. Though she was only 11 at the time and not even a graduated ninja yet, she blames herself, thinking that she could have done more and saved her brother (unbeknown to her, her brother is the equivalent of an A-Rank missing nin). She graduated from the academy about a year ago and currently is assigned to a new jounin sensei, Kouseki Kamina. Abilities Being a medical ninja, Omoi's main focus is her medical ninjutsu (iijutsu). Other than that, she has several utility ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu techniques that aid in her survival. Quotes None so far.